


WWE Pokemon Drabbles

by psychoroach



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Gen, brief Pokemon abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Drabbles about how various WWE superstars got their Pokémon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read, review, kudos.

A lot of people would say Dean was weird to not have any Pokemon at eighteen years old, but Dean never really worried about it. He hadn't exactly had the best life growing up, what with a basically absentee father, and a mother who struggled to make ends meet (not to mention all the other bullshit he rather didn't talk about, or think about), so things like getting Pokemon weren't exactly on the list of priorities. Growing up on the East End of Cincinnati, what _was_ on the list of priorities was surviving. Getting up and surviving every day, and then one day making it the fuck out of the East End of Cincinnati. He grew up watching wrestling, using the sport as a means to forget about the shit show his life was, and knowing one day that was his ticket out of that shithole town. 

Coming upon Heartland Wrestling was the best thing to ever happen to him, because it got his foot in the door. Les refused to train him until he turned eighteen (something about bullshit insurance purposes and making sure he didn't get sued or whatever), but he got a job handing out popcorn and flyers to the crowd, and honestly, that was enough for Dean. He was young and hungry enough to accept that this was his way to accomplish his dreams. 

One night just past the end of the show, he stood out in the alley way listening to the ring crew bitching at each other as they loaded up the ring to put it back into storage. There was a two week break for Christmas and Dean was busy worrying about what the fuck he was going to do without his livelihood for two weeks. He stuck the third cigarette in thirty minutes into his mouth and fumbled around for a lighter, cursing when he couldn't find it in any of his pockets. He startled a bit when a black arm came into his eye line, holding the lighter up. He looked down and saw a Mimikyu standing there, looking up at him curiously (at least Dean thought so, it was hard to tell which eyes he needed to look at). "Uh, thanks, little guy." He took the lighter and lit the cigarette, blowing out smoke before he looked back down at the Pokemon. "You an outcast, too?" 

Mimikyu made a low sound Dean took as an agreement, and he smirked lightly. 

"Yeah I know how that feels." He admitted. He chewed at a loose piece of skin on his lip and shook his head. "Damn I must be crazy. Hey, you wanna..." He took a stray Pokeball out of his pocket (he couldn't remember where exactly he got it) and held it up, wiggling it around with his fingers. 

Mimikyu stared at him for several seconds before he moved back a bit, almost like he was giving Dean ample room to be able to catch her. Dean huffed out a breath and threw the Pokeball. He half expected to get smacked in the face with it, but when it took and the Pokeball rolled over toward his foot, he was pleasantly surprised. He picked it up and looked at it before he clicked the button, letting the Mimikyu out.

"Hey wanna go get a burger?" He asked. "I know a place that's Pokemon friendly that's not too much of a shithole." 

Mimikyu chirped in affirmation and Dean tossed his cigarette after finishing it, scooping up the Pokemon and putting it up on his shoulder as he made his way out of the alley, whistling The Boxer by The Chemical Brothers. 

 

\----------

 

Dean cursed a blue streak when he felt something bean him upside the head as he was sitting outside a drug store on a park bench somewhere in downtown Philadelphia. He had just spent the last twenty bucks he had on a bottle of peroxide, a container of bandages, a Mr. Pibb and a Hershey's chocolate bar and was changing out the bandage on his ribs. To be fair, as far as injuries from death matches went, he got off pretty easy. He didn't have insurance, so he was patching up what he could and hoping beyond hope he didn't get taken down by infection. He looked over at where the smack came from and saw a Cubone standing there, glaring at him. No...not at him, _past_ him. He looked over and saw a Mandibuzz sitting on a mailbox nearby eyeing the Pokemon and sighed to himself. He let Mimikyu out of her Pokeball and waved at the Mandibuzz. "Go give that thing hell for me, 'kyu." He mumbled. Mimikyu let out a gleeful noise and chased after it. Dean picked up the bone the Cubone had thrown and walked over to it, holding it out. "Maybe next time could you not smack people upside the head when you're trying to nail a predator?" He offered. "Not that I don't admire your moxie, seems like something I'd do, go after a Pokemon or a human bigger than me. But I'm not known for being all that smart." The little Pokemon grabbed the bone from him and ran off into an alley.

Mimikyu came back after chasing the Mandibuzz off and Dean looked up, seeing the sun dipping down, giving way to night. He sighed to himself and decided to go find a place to stay for the night. He put Mimikyu back in his Pokeball (for warmth) and started out of the area. When he heard a wailing noise, it startled him badly and he whirled around to try and find the cause of it. He carefully walked around and looked into alleys and behind dumpsters, before he found the same Cubone hiding behind a fire hydrant crying while staring up at the moon.

Sighing, Dean shook his head and muttered a few disparaging things about himself under his breath. "Hey. You wanna stay out here and cry about your dead mom, or do you want to go get a pizza?" 

The Cubone stopped crying for a second and looked up at him warily before it got up and went over to him, holding a paw up toward him. 

"Yeah, yeah." Dean picked the Pokemon up, grunting at how heavy it was. "You a girl or a boy?" 

The Cubone scoffed at him and whacked him with the bone it held. Dean grunted and winced.

"I'm going with a girl." He said. "Only chicks hit me upside the head like that. Ok then, miss, what do you like on your pizza?" He walked off with the Cubone chattering happily, which he'd admit to no one that he found sort of adorable. 

 

\----------

 

Dean took his clothes off and fell down into the bed. He liked working for DGUSA because they tended to put their wrestlers up in some of the nicer hotels in the cities they ran. Not that he didn't appreciate the other promotions, but he liked going to bed in a temperature controlled room and not having to wonder if there was any suspicious liquids on the bed. 

Groaning quietly to himself, he grabbed the bed spread and pulled it down, managing to maneuver his naked body under it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to Mimikyu and Cubone chittering with each other as they shared the package of Pokemon food he'd gotten them on the way back to the hotel (it was at the expense of a meal for himself, but he was getting paid the next day, he could handle it). 

Sometime later that night, Dean felt something hit his chest and he yelped as he sat up swinging. He figured it was some of the assholes on the roster breaking into his room to fuck with him and wanted to teach them a lesson about why it was a bad idea to wake him up in the middle of the night. He got his bearings and opened his eyes blearily, groaning when he saw a Raticate standing on the bed spread, growling at him. Mimikyu and Cubone were curled up in one of the chairs in the room sound asleep and he sighed to himself. "Some watch Pokemon you are." He mumbled. He pointed at the Raticate with a glare. "Look, asshole, this is _my_ room. Go find your own somewhere. I know about you Pokemon, you come in and take over and fuck up everything." 

The Raticate stared him down and Dean noticed something in its eyes that made him sigh. It looked pretty beaten up, and he could tell it was shivering from being outside. He wasn't sure exactly how it had gotten into his room, but he suddenly didn't have the heart to kick it out.

"I'm such a sap." He muttered. "Ok, look, as long as you let me fucking sleep, I'll leave you alone. But I'm out of here tomorrow, so you'll have to find somewhere else to go stay." 

Raticate chirped at him and he fell back onto the bed. As he was drifting off, Dean felt the Raticate burrow itself under his arm, curling up in his armpit. His arm curled around it unconsciously and his last waking thought was that he'd deal with it the next day. 

When Dean woke up, the Raticate was gone and he didn't think too much about it as he showered and grabbed his bag, leading the way out of the hotel, his Cubone up on his shoulder chirruping at everyone they passed and Mimikyu scaring people away from approaching him. He tossed his bag in the back of his rental car and heard a whine of protest. Narrowing his eyes, he unzipped it and yelped when the Raticate stuck her (it was a her, he could tell) head out, glaring at him.

"Oh don't give me that look, I didn't know you were in there." He protested. "What the fuck are you doing in my damn go bag anyway?" 

Raticate made noises at him and he groaned, fiddling with the cap on his head.

"Didn't I tell you you needed to find somewhere else to sleep?" It hit Dean what was going on and he grimaced. "Oh no! Oh no, I have two Pokemon already, I can't fucking take care of a third! Get the fuck out!" 

Raticate stared up at him defiantly and Dean was torn between laughing, crying, and cursing a blue streak. He settled on kicking the back tire of his rental and groaned at the pain that shot up his leg. 

"Stupid fucking irritating Pokemon who decide they want to be a fucking thorn in my damn side." He growled out, glaring at the Pokemon. "Fine! Fine! Stay for all I fucking care!" 

Dean got in the rental and drove off, glaring out the front window at everything he passed. 

After he got Raticate, Dean knew he had to make more money to keep up with three Pokemon, which is why he took two bookings with Ring of Honor, and then went down to Full Impact Pro in Florida and managed to get booked as their champion. Evolve and Jersey All Pro came soon after and Dean felt like he could at least breathe and not feel like a terrible Pokemon parent. 

 

\----------

 

Dean sold out. At least that's how it felt when he signed the contract with WWE. It had always been his dream to work for the company, but he thought he was out of his league in more ways than one. He knew he was a lot more rough around the edges than they usually went for, but to be honest, he needed the money and if he had to play nice to keep a good, cushy job and provide for his Pokemon and himself, then he was just going to grin and bear it. 

He started in Florida down in their FCW training ground and honestly, he kind of liked it. It was a shithole little building and they were lucky to get fifteen people in the audience sometimes. It reminded him of being on the indies and he fooled himself into thinking it wouldn't be so bad. 

Then he made friends with the king of fucking assholes Seth fucking Rollins and he had to rethink his entire existence. 

Seth was a good guy, mostly, a little arrogant, and pretty nerdy, but he and Dean got along pretty well---mostly because both of them were driven as hell and both had decided if they were going to be in WWE they were going to run shit one day. 

His birthday came around, and Seth was one of _those_ people. Ones that got their loved ones presents and shit and he presented Dean with a Pokeball. 

Dean eyed it warily. "What the fuck is it?" 

"Why don't you let it out and see?" Seth asked, radiating smugness that made Dean want to smack him. 

Dean clicked the button and frowned as the Pokemon took form. Once it did, he blinked slowly a few times. "Dude, I'm going to fucking murder you." He growled.

"Hear me out!" Seth held up his hands, probably knowing Dean was serious. 

"You got five seconds." Dean glared at him.

"Chansey are great Pokemon. They're good at taking care of their people and they give them good luck and stuff." Seth rushed out. "Come on, Dean, it's not that bad. I just...I care about you, dude, a lot. I thought you having a Chansey would be good for you." 

"It's fucking pink you fucking punk rock emo bastard!" Dean exclaimed, waving a hand. "I can't believe you gave me a fucking pink Pokemon, this is going to do such stupid things to my fucking rep. Have you _seen_ my other Pokemon? They're roughneck shitheads, they'll eat this thing for dinner."

"So does that mean you're keeping her?" Seth asked tentatively.

"Of course I'm fucking keeping her, it's bad form to turn down free things." Dean groaned. "Idiot." He ignored the way Seth looked far too smug and how he celebrated in his seat, the little Chansey giggling at his antics.


	2. Chapter 2

Mustafa Ali grew up in the suburbus of Chicago, during a time before people thought to be too afraid of people of Muslim descent. His childhood wasn't idyllic, not in the way people remember fondly with rose colored glasses, but he had it a lot better than some. He spent his days riding his bike along the streets, playing games with his friends and knowing one day he'd see his dream of becoming a professional wrestler become a reality. He'd gone to all the local shows in Chicago he could, even the non-WWE shows, taking everything in with wide, idealistic eyes. He'd asked a local wrestler once what it took to become a professional wrestler. The guy said to find a good wrestling school and to 'get a Pokemon you can train with'. 

So from that day on Mustafa was on the hunt. His family wasn't too well off; he couldn't afford, really, to get taken to a Pokemon center and be given his first Pokemon, so he had to do it the old fashioned way. He was gifted a pack of Pokeballs and was on his way to catching his first Pokemon.

He searched high and low along his little suburb of Bolingbrook, wanting to find just the right Pokemon. He wanted something he could get along with, but could also help him train to become a professional wrestler. 

After searching all over for days, spending his time when he wasn't in school or doing his studies out on the streets looking around, he found it.

Mienshao. 

The Pokemon was wandering around one of the yards of his neighbors and he knew it wasn't anyone's Pokemon, because he'd made a note of all the Pokemon in the area and no one had a Mienshao, everyone around the area preferred grass-types, not fighting types.

Mustafa got excited and took his Pokeball out, eyeing the Mienshao that had her back to him.

He held the Pokeball up like a baseball and threw it with all of his might.

He cheered when he caught the Pokemon and raced over, grabbing up the Pokeball.

Even though he knew it was corny, he held the Pokeball over his head. "I caught a Mienshao!"

 

\----------

 

Mustafa got a Mega Audino himself after he'd left home to make it on his own. He lived a life of peace and tranquility and wanted a Pokemon to add to his Mienshao to reflect that. He knew Muslims in media weren't being treated very well in recent times and he was determined to change that perception if he could. 

So he did his research and looked at every possible Pokemon to find one he thought would fit what he wanted, something that would give off the vibe to people that he wasn't a threat and didn't want to hurt them in any way, He decided upon Mega Audino. 

Having a white and pink colored Pokemon that looked like a sweet little nurse didn't bother him, even when he went into the local Pokemon Center and told the guy who was the manager of the place, Professor Pine, what he wanted and the professor eyed him up and down and asked if he was 'sure'. Mustafa just smiled serenely at him and nodded.

The guy walked off into the back as Mustafa filled out the adoption paperwork and got out his (first!) credit card to pay for it. 

When he held the Pokeball in his hand, he felt a thrill go through him. It was his first big Pokemon purchase since he went off on his own and he knew it was going to be great.

He let the Pokemon out of the Pokeball as his Mienshao came up behind him to investigate and once Mega Audino oriented herself he bent down on the balls of his feet and smiled at her. "Hi, lovely." He said happily. "I'm your new own...er...um...friend. We're going to be really good friends, I promise." 

Mustafa laughed heartily as the Mega Audino hugged him tightly, making happy little trilling noises while Mienshao made her own pleased noises behind him. 

 

\----------

 

Mustafa caught his third Pokemon after a DreamWave show. It had just finished and he made his way out of the building, wanting to get back to his hotel room and order some food. Mega Audino was fussing over him while Mienshao followed cooly. He laughed and gently swatted at the Pokemon. "Audi, I'm fine, I promise. Just normal bumps and bruises." He promised. He gently rubbed her head and chuckled at her quiet grumbling. "Come on, let's go get some dinner and play video games for a while." 

He paused when he heard a noise come from his right and he saw an Espeon sitting on the sidewalk staring at him. The strange purple eyes seemed to glow in the almost complete darkness and his red gem was glowing as well. 

Before Mustafa could say anything, Mienshao jumped in front of him, adopting a fighting pose.

"Mienshao, no!" He yelped, but before he could stop anything, the two Pokemon jumped at each other.

Mega Audino dragged him behind a mailbox and Mustafa watched the battle with wide eyes. Both Pokemon seemed to be pretty evenly matched and he only hoped that neither one walked away too worse for wear, but he also resigned himself to visiting a PokeCenter to have Mienshao looked at as well. 

It took longer than he expected, but finally Mienshao took the Espeon down, causing it to faint right there on the sidewalk.

Mustafa walked over and tapped the Mienshao gently. "It's ok now 'Shao, thank you for defending me." He murmured. He looked over at the Espeon and felt a wave of pity go through him. Espeon's weren't good in the wild on their own and he wondered if that one had always been feral or it had been abandoned by someone.

He debated with himself briefly before he took out a Pokeball and caught the fainted Pokemon. He looked down at the Pokeball in his hands and shook his head. "Come on." 

They went to the hotel he was staying at and he ordered room service, ordering a lot of food for himself and his Pokemon. 

Once the food got there, he let out the Espeon, who eyed him warily. 

"It's ok, dude." He murmured, smiling and getting down on the balls of his feet. "I just want to help. I want you to be mine, please. Look, I even got you food." He held out the plate of food he'd gotten just for the Espeon.

Espeon eyed the food a bit, but his hunger won out in the end and he started eating as soon as Mustafa put the plate down.

"Good boy." He murmured, gently patting the Pokemon before he got Mienshao and Mega Audino their food. 

He sat down with his own and turned the tv onto a local channel playing old cartoons while they ate, feeling happy and content with how the night ended. 

 

\----------

 

Mustafa's wife gave him his last Pokemon. It was his birthday and he was surrounded by his friends and loved ones, his children on either side of him. His daughter was playing a game with Espeon that he couldn't figure out and Mega Audino was fussing over his son. He looked up as she held out a small wrapped box to him and he grinned at her. "You got me a present? You didn't have to do that. All of this, everything here is everything I could ever want or need." 

"Just open it." She laughed softly. 

He opened it eagerly, wondering what was inside and he gasped when he saw the Pokeball nestled inside.

His wife didn't have any Pokemon of her own, not for lack of trying on Mustafa's part, she just told him that having the three of his in her life was plenty and they were basically hers anyway. Mega Audino helped her around the house and with the children, Espeon curled up with her as she read on the couch, and Mienshao went out with her on errands when Mustafa was home to provide protection.

So her getting him a new Pokemon never crossed his mind.

His children cheering 'open it!' at him spurred Mustafa into action and he clicked the button on the Pokeball. He watched curiously as the Pokemon took shape, wondering what it was.

"HAWLUCHA!" A Hawlucha flew around the room, among everyone gathered there and finally landed in front of him, eyeing Mustafa, who was beaming brightly.

"Aww yeah!" He cheered, laughing delightedly. "You can help me with my high flying moves!"

His wife shook her head playfully. "Happy birthday, husband." She said fondly. 

"Thank you so much." He stood and hugged her brightly as his Pokemon greeted the Hawlucha and Mega Audino seemed to explain to him that he needed to be good to the children.


	3. Chapter 3

When Seth was gifted Nidoqueen when he was 12, he was reading Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, wearing a Lit t-shirt, listening to 'Here In Your Bedroom' and pretending like he was some punk rock badass and not a secret nerd in disguise. His mom walked into his room and tossed a Pokeball at him, grinning secretly. Seth eyed her, taking the headphones off of his ears. "What's this?" He asked curiously. 

"Why don't you open it and find out?" She turned and walked out of the room, leaving him with the Pokeball. He'd been asking for a Pokemon for a while, but figured it'd have to wait for his birthday or Christmas. He'd been having problems with bullies lately, but he didn't think his parents would get him a Pokemon out of sympathy...or pity. The idea didn't appeal to him at all and he almost wanted to buck the system and throw the Pokeball away. But...he wanted a Pokemon. 

Grabbing up the Pokeball, he studied it, trying to see what was inside it without letting whatever was inside out, but that didn't work.

Holding the Pokeball out, he pressed the button and waited with baited breath as the Pokemon took form on the floor in front of his bed. It wasn't a big Pokemon, about four feet tall, and very badass looking. Seth took out a Pokedex he had on hand and pressed the button for it to work.

"Nidoqueen, the drill Pokemon. Nidoqueen has a thick skin covering its entire body, protecting it from whatever techniques are used against it." It chirped.

Seth stared at the blue Pokemon and slowly grinned. "Ok you look like you're wearing a bra." He admitted. "But you look really badass." He winced and looked at the door, hoping neither of his parents were close enough to have heard him. 

He got up off the bed quickly and walked out the door, Nidoqueen following him. "Mom this Pokemon is awesome!" 

 

\----------

 

Seth had paired up with Jimmy Jacobs not long after getting into wrestling, touring all over independent promotions all over the place. They hit it off pretty much right off the bat, even though Jimmy liked to tease Seth about everything from his age (not that much younger than Jimmy) to his style. But they thought a lot alike with wrestling, and Seth knew he could go to Jimmy about anything wrestling related.

"...and then I thought like we could take over, do it viral, since the internet is really big, you know, and it's never been done before. Do all these mysterious posts, and take over someone's website..." Seth rattled off as he and Jimmy left a show somewhere in the midwest, and Jimmy put their bags in the back seat.

"Hey, I got you something." Jimmy cut him off, flicking a cigarette off to the side in the snow covered grass.

Seth choked on his words and stared at him. "You...got me something? What? Why?" 

"Because I could and because I thought you needed it." Jimmy's Minccino sat on his shoulder, her fluff curled around her closely in the cold. He took a Pokeball from his belt and tossed it at Seth. "To go with your Nidoqueen." 

Seth looked at the Pokemon at his side, but Nidoqueen just grunted and looked uninterested.

Seth, not so hesitant and shy anymore, clicked the button on the Pokeball curiously, watching as the Pokemon took shape.

Once it did, it revealed a green Pokemon almost as tall as Seth was, staring him right in the eye. "Oh my God, Jimmy, how'd you get a Mega Sceptile? How'd you..." 

"Don't worry about it, do you like him?" Jimmy asked, grinning.

"Hell yeah!" Seth beamed. "I've always wanted a dragon type...I'll take a half-dragon type! Awesome, thanks, dude!" Seth impulsively hugged him, smelling his unique mix of Polo cologne, cigarette smoke and alcohol. 

"You're welcome, Seth." Jimmy patted him on the back. "Consider this my Christmas and birthday present...you aren't Jewish are you?" 

"No, I'm not." Seth said absently, turning to look at the cool looking Pokemon who was staring around at the scenery with a light scowl on his face. "Come on, Mega Sceptile, you, me, and Nidoqueen will sit in the back." 

"Tight fit." Jimmy mumbled to Minccino as he got in to drive.

 

\----------

 

Seth sat outside of the Performance Center, off to one side where no one would be able to find him. It was near a dumpster, but he didn't really care. Nidoqueen and Mega Sceptile were standing guard near him, watching to make sure he was left alone. He sat hunched forward, his legs extended out in front of him. His cell phone pressed to his ear as he vented frustratedly. "Jimmy, I have a reputation." He huffed out, rubbing at his face. "Everyone keeps saying I'm an egomaniac, that I'm big headed and that..." 

He paused as Jimmy started talking and he listened, staring at a spider web of cracks in the pavement nearby, his lips pursed. 

"Yeah I guess maybe...I just know I'm made for the main roster, that's why I came here." He said. "You know I'm good, I wouldn't have a job here if I wasn't. They know I'm good, I just don't see why it's a bad thing..." 

Jimmy cut him off again and he felt his shoulders slump. Jimmy was always one of the ones (that was not his mom) that could get through to him, even when he was being his most pigheaded. 

"So what do I do? Everyone here already thinks I'm an arrogant jackass, how do I fix it and show them I'm ready for a call up?" Seth asked.

Jimmy told him to put his head down, be the hardest worker in the building, and prove his worth. It may put a bad taste in his mouth to put on a show to impress the higher ups, but the cream always rose to the top, and he'd find his way one day and when he did, no one would doubt his ability to stay on top. 

When Seth got off the phone with Jimmy, he felt a lot better about things. He was still frustrated, and still thought he deserved a spot on the main roster, but Jimmy's advice made a lot of sense. He just needed to shut his mouth, put his head down and do everything he could to shine the brightest. He could do that, he knew he could.

Standing up, Seth looked at his phone and noticed he had about 10 minutes to get back inside before the break was over. Usually he'd have gone home and taken a nap in between training, but he was too keyed up, and figured he could just go to bed early that night. He undid the ponytail he had his hair in and ran his fingers through it before pulling it back up in a bun. He'd just snapped the elastic in his hair when a purple blur sped past him and crashed into the pavement. 

Startling, he looked up, wide eyed, and looked around to see what it was that flew past him. He saw a Gligar laying on the pavement, looking dazed and out of sorts and he ran over, bending down beside it. "Oh, fuck, are you ok?" 

The Gligar looked up at him and groaned, wobbling toward him. It let out some pitiable sounds and he winced.

"Yeah that wasn't the smoothest landing, dude." He said, seeing that the Pokemon was a male. "What were you trying to do?" 

Gligar looked over toward the dumpster and Seth saw a Caterpie carrying a few berries under the dumpster, looking smug.

Seth shook his head and laughed softly. "So you're hungry." He said. "Well...like I need another Pokemon. But...how would you like to come with me, I'll get you some fruit to munch on while I finish my trai..." He yelped when the Gligar threw himself at him and hugged him tightly, making happy noises, looking as pleased as punch. Seth laughed and shook his head, standing up, cradling the Pokemon to him. "This is all I need, a pink Pokemon. If my reputation wasn't shit right now, it's definitely not going to be great now." He squared his shoulders and headed inside, Mega Sceptile and Nidoqueen following him, both snickering to themselves and looking far too pleased. 

 

\----------

 

Seth walked a trail in the woods, grumbling to himself. Dean had dragged him out on a camping trip and Seth was convinced it was just to fuck with him. Of course the asshole had mentioned it to Roman first, and once the two of them were in, there was no way Seth was going to be the spoil sport and stay behind. Especially when Roman mentioned 'bonding time' and what not. Seth had a revelation for Roman, if he thought Dean of all people was going to be talking about his life and singing kumbaya...wasn't going to fucking happen.

"How do I figure out where I need to..." Seth grumbled to himself. His stomach was screaming at him at that point and if he didn't find a bush to squat behind, he was going to do something he hadn't done since he was in the midst of potty training (and one very memorable time when he had an awful stomach bug, but he didn't like to think about that). 

Letting Mega Sceptile out of the Pokeball, he looked at the grass type Pokemon seriously. "Help me find a good spot to go to the bathroom away from the campsite and where I can have a little peace." 

Mega Sceptile nodded at him and made a little noise of agreement and took off with Seth taking off after him. He managed to find a good bushy area about a fifteen minute walk away and after confirming there was no poison oak or ivy around, he did what he needed to do, using the special biodegradeable toilet paper. He sighed in relief and made his way back to the camp site. 

Seth walked around a large tree and yelped when he almost ran smack dab into a Butterfree. It let out a startled sound and looked at him wide eyed. The Pokemon was covered in sap from a tree and looked miserable, like it was regretting everything.

"Yeah, I've been there, bubba." He muttered, seeing the white around the rings noting that the Pokemon was a male. "But in the moment, it's totally worth it, right?" 

The Butterfree made a happy noise and buzzed around him.

Seth laughed and lightly swatted at it. "Stop that. I'll catch you." He mock threatened.

Butterfree attached himself to his shirt and Seth groaned. 

"So this is what Dean was talking about when he told me about Raticate." He mumbled, patting the sticky little Pokemon. "Ok, fine, let's go clean you off and I'll feed you something that won't make you sticky. God help me if Ambrose makes fun of me for getting another girly Pokemon I'll sic Mega Sceptile on him."


	4. Chapter 4

From a little boy, Finn was obsessed with Girafarig. He couldn't even really tell you why, just that he adored the strange looking Pokemon. He had several Girafarig toys and posters and a hoodie that looked like a Girafarig. It was his dream to have one of his own one day. 

Living out in the Irish countryside afforded him a lot of room to roam and play and he took advantage of it as much as he could. His da liked to take him out exploring on adventures and they made up games and different play as they rambled on. It was quite the childhood and Finn, even at a young age, knew he was lucky.

They were out on one of the plains around where he lived when his da stopped him and pointed. "Look, Fergy." He said, using one of Finn's childhood nicknames. 

Finn looked up and gasped, wide eyed. He put a hand to his mouth and stared up at his father when he saw a lone Girafarig close by, nibbling on the tall grass around it. The Pokemon was about as tall as Finn was, and looked very calm and sweet. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by his da holding something out to him. Finn looked at what it was and saw that it was a Pokeball. "Cad a cheapann t? Ar mhaith leat lmhaigh a thabhairt d?" His da teased him, as if he didn't know the answer.

Finn beamed widely and took the Pokeball in his hand as his da picked him up. They crept closer to the Pokemon, his da making sure not to scare it off.

"Ok, Fergy, nice and fast, throw it hard ok?" He murmured.

The little boy nodded, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration. He reared back and threw the Pokeball as hard as he could at the Girafarig. The Pokemon looked up at the last second, but at that time it was too late and the Pokeball captured it.

Finn cheered wildly as his da let him down and he raced over to pick the Pokeball up. "I did it, I did it! Thanks, da!" He hugged his dad around the middle tightly, beaming up at him as he clutched his Pokeball like it was his most precious prize. 

"You're welcome, my son." His da said fondly, running a hand over his hair. 

 

\----------

 

Finn looked up from his workout in the old warehouse he was training in when he heard a commotion going on. He grabbed a towel and ran it over his sweaty bare chest and put it around his neck, walking over to where a group of guys was gathered around. "What's going?" He asked, peeking past them.

"Fuckin' Umbreon came in, shoo you pest!" One of them exclaimed, waving at the Pokemon that was huddled under a weight rack. It hissed at the man and hunched back even more.

"Hey now, no need to torture the poor creature." Finn pushed past the rest and shot them a look. "It's not doin' nothin' to you all, leave it alone." 

"Get it out of here, Ferg." One of the other guys said. "We don't need dark types skulking around." Finn almost pointed out that some of them had dark types but he bit back his words. 

Turning back around, he bent down close to the Pokemon. "It's ok, lad." He mumured gently. "You're alright, yeah. You wanna come out of there, huh?" 

The Pokemon eyed him and eased out from the rack and Finn noticed it had a Beedril stinger stuck in its paw.

"Damn, you were just trying to find some help, huh? Finn winced. "That hurts, oh I know it does. Come on, let's get that out." He brazenly picked the Pokemon up, ignoring the reaction of the guys around him. "You all got something you gotta be doin' then, yeah?" He pointed out, taking the Pokemon back to the trainer's room and sitting it down. "Come on now, let's get that handled." He murmured.

Umbreon let out a pitiful noise and shifted his body, holding his paw delicately as Finn looked around to find what he needed. He found a bottle of Peroxide, some bandages, and a pair of tweezers. He put them all down and pulled a chair over, sitting down. 

"Ok can I have your paw?" He asked gently. 

Umbreon eyed him and held out his paw and Finn gently took it.

"Ok this isn't going to be fun, but I'll get it done quick. I'm just trying to help, sweetheart." He murmured. He took the tweezers and grasped the Beedril stinger. He took a breath and pulled it out firmly, tossing it into the trash nearby. He then opened up the Peroxide bottle and poured some of it on the wound. 

The wound hissed and fizzled but the Umbreon didn't do much besides let out a quiet grunt, tensing his whole body.

"Oh I know, but that has to be disinfected. It'll be ok, just a few minutes." Finn said gently, rubbing the Umbreon behind the head gently. Once the wound stopped bubbling he wrapped it with the bandage and smoothed a hand over it as he taped it in place. "There we go, all done. That wasn't so bad, huh?" 

Umbreon eyed him warily and Finn chuckled. 

"How about we check out early?" He offered. "I've never been naughty before, I can afford it. I'm off to Japan soon anyway. We'll go home and I'll feed you, you can hang out until you feel better." 

Umbreon chittered at him and let out a noise of agreement and Finn scooped him up, going out to make an excuse of a 'funny tummy' to his trainers, who just rolled their eyes and waved him off, telling him to 'get the fuck out and come back tomorrow'. 

"I have a Girafarig." Finn told Umbreon as he left the building after grabbing his bag. "You'll be good friends." 

 

\----------

 

Finn walked around Tokyo, taking everything in. He'd been there several weeks, but with training and going out with friends he'd made with his awful Japanese, he hadn't much time to look around his new home country. Everything was very overwhelming to the young Irish boy who came from a small town. Girafarig trotted along beside him and Umbreon padded along just in front of him and he was glad for the Pokemon's presence. It calmed him a lot. 

"Bit out of our element aren't we, love?" He mumbled to Girafarig, who looked amused.

They wandered into a comic book and graphic novel store and he made a few purchases before deciding he was hungry.

"Sushi, I want sushi." He muttered to himself, trying to read all the Japanese signs that were around him. "How do I say that again? Watashi o sushi resutoran ni tsurete ikimasu ka?" He repeated the phrase to himself, chewing on his lower lip as he tried to find the friendliest face to ask. 

Hearing a commotion coming from the back of a building, he wandered around to see what was going on. He saw a Torracat backed into a corner by four Trapinch. Finn gasped and looked around for something to help.

Umbreon looked up at him like he was dumb and stretched his limbs before he jumped over a few garbage cans and landed beside the Torracat. He hissed warningly and the Trapinch didn't heed the warning. 

Finn winced and he grabbed Girafarig and hid behind a trashcan as Umbreon kicked the asses of the Trapinch while Torracat tried to help as best as he could, being a fire type, he didn't exactly have the advantage though. 

Once the Trapinch took off running, snapping their jaws angrily, Finn moved out from behind the trashcan. He saw Umbreon looking the harried looking Torracat over, almost in a nurturing sort of way.

"Are you alright, Torracat?" Finn asked, walking over as brazenly as he did when he'd taken care of Umbreon. He basically had a set of brass balls and a no fucks given attitude in the face of some of the most feared Pokemon. 

Torracat meowed at him moodily and looked up at him with a grumpy look. 

Finn chuckled. "Well it could've been worse." He offered. "You could've got your arse kicked." 

Torracat hissed at him and hopped up on top of a pile of old crates, licking himself. 

Finn shrugged. "Hey, I was about to go try and find a sushi restaurant, do you want to come with? I'll pay." 

Torracat eyed him and Umbreon chittered at the Pokemon. Torracat meowed back and jumped down, wandering ahead of them. Finn thought he was being dismissed until Torracat turned and looked back at him with a 'follow me' look.

"Oh, ok." Finn stuck his hands in his pockets and he and his Pokemon followed after, Finn mumbling 'watashi o sushi resutoran ni tsurete ikimasu ka' to himself. 

 

\----------

 

Finn heard a commotion as he walked into the dojo for training and looked down at Umbreon at his side. "Why does this seem familiar?" He asked, amused. Torracat sat on his shoulders, licking himself looking unconcerned as Finn made his way inside and saw his poor Japanese training buddies gathered around a Venusaur. It was a really large Pokemon, and standing next to all of them it looked even larger. All of them were trying to get the Venusaur to go away, but it was laying in a patch of light that was coming in from a large hole in the ceiling that hadn't been repaired yet. 

Finn groaned and put his bag down, holding out his hands in a calming gesture as Torracat jumped from his shoulders and walked over with Girafarig and Umbreon to huddle off to the side. 

"Calm down, calm down." He called out in Japanese, since he'd become quite proficient at it over his time in the country. "It's alright, it's not doing any harm." 

"It needs to go, we cannot train with such a large Pokemon here." One of the men pointed out, and Finn smirked wryly to himself. Working around the grass type wouldn't have been all that hard, but he didn't say that, because he knew tensions were pretty high right then.

"Alright, let me take care of it." Finn said. The story of how he'd 'taken in unruly Umbreon' had spread to Japan and they all considered him somewhat of a Pokemon whisperer, especially after he took in Torracat. No amount of explaining that Torracat adopted him and just never left would make them think any different.

Walking up to the Venusaur, he almost stepped back when she opened her eyes and stared him down.

Squaring his shoulders, Finn looked at the Pokemon. "Now look, we need this building. I know it's warm in here, and I know the sun feels good to you, but you have to go find somewhere else to sun yourself, sweetheart." 

Venusaur rumbled at him and closed her eyes again, unconcerned.

"I mean it." Finn felt pressure since everyone was eyeing the exchange. "You need to go, don't make me have Umbreon and Torracat chase you out." He tried to act as sternly as possible, which was pretty laughable. 

Venusaur took out one of its vines and pushed Finn away, sending him sprawling across the floor. Using his instincts he tucked himself and rolled with it, landing in what was known as a 'superhero pose', even though it was hell on his knee. 

"That wasn't very nice." Finn pointed out, walking back over. "I mean it, you need to go." He took out something from his pocket and tossed it at the large Pokemon, intending to try and chase it off. Unfortunately it was one of the spare Pokeballs he kept just in case one of his own Pokemon needed to go into a Pokeball because of travel or he went somewhere they weren't allowed. He watched dumbstruck as the Pokeball caught the grass type and it disappeared, the Pokeball rolling around harmlessly.

Finn heard everyone in the building break into raucous laughter and he went red faced as he ambled over and grabbed up the Pokeball. He stuffed it into his pocket and turned to face everyone. 

"I took care of the problem." He called out, causing everyone to laugh even more at his dumb luck.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack didn't get his first Pokemon until he started training at Futureshock. He was always the friendly type, and made fast friends with most of his fellow soon-to-be professional wrestlers. They liked to go have a pint or two and shoot the breeze about how they were going to rule the British wrestling scene one day (none of them were brave enough to try and dream any bigger than that, not wanting to fail and go off to work in the mines or some shithole warehouse making Oxfords, not Brogues). It was nice to secretly dream bigger, though, and Jack always pictured himself going to the US, Japan, Mexico and even Canada at some point to wrestle in front of the crowds there. 

Jack sat in the Ape and Apple, listening to one of his mates tell a story, laughing along as he nursed a glass of his favorite ale and munched on some chips, shaking his head at the antics. He knew most of the stories were just bravado, but it was still nice to goof off and exaggerate stories sometimes, if only to seem like a bigger deal than you actually were. 

Deciding he'd had enough for the night, since he had training the next day, he got up and paid for his part of things and waved off offers to stay for 'a few more'. He knew he'd regret it in the morning and promised he'd come out again sometime as he left the pub and started home.

"OI!" He heard an angry voice shout and he startled, looking around for the source of the voice. "I fuckin' told you, I don't want you 'round! You're nothing but an asshole and I'm not puttin' up with you anymore, now fuckin' get!" 

Jack saw a portly looking chav glaring at a Rufflet who was ruffled up near the man, hissing and glaring and spitting angrily. The guy took another kick and the Pokemon bit him hard, hanging on as the guy shook his leg, howling in pain. He managed to get the Pokemon off and approached what Jack liked to call 'angry Tauros mode'. He couldn't let the poor Pokemon catch the brunt of the man's anger so he made his way over, holding onto his umbrella and coat over his arm.

"Excuse me, chap, but I couldn't help but overhear your disagreement." He offered cordially. "I'm sure you don't need to abuse the poor Pokemon. If you don't want it, there are centers..." 

"Oi, piss off! This is between and that demon beast!" The guy raged, and up close Jack could tell he was quite drunk. "I'm going to teach that damn thing what for, I am!" 

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Jack said, staring the man down.

"Oh you and what army, you ginger minge?" The guy guffawed loudly before taking a swing at Jack.

Jack dodged it easily and calmly took his umbrella and whacked the guy in the stomach with it. Not nearly enough to truly injure him, but enough to hurt quite a bit and get his attention. "I'm giving you one warning, walk away." 

The guy huffed and puffed at him and threw himself at him again.

Everything was over in about five minutes and the guy ran off holding onto his wrist, seething as he stared back at Jack, who was fixing his ruffled hair.

He looked down at the Pokemon who was staring up at him and smiled calmly. "I know about you lot, you like to test yourself to get bigger and evolve." He said, a twinkle in his eye. "I'm a professional wrestler...well I will be one day. How about you come with me and tomorrow I'll show you how to take that anger out in a productive way?"

Rufflet chirped up at him moodily and ruffled his feathers and Jack chuckled. 

"I'm pretty sure I have some nice roast beef I could feed you." He offered.

Rufflet chirped happily then and landed on his foot. Jack laughed and bent and scooped the Pokemon up. "Come on then, we mustn't dawdle, I have to be up quite early tomorrow." He walked off toward his flat, humming contentedly to himself. 

 

\----------

 

Jack went to the local Pokemon Center just before he would be signed by WWE, feeling like it was time to get a second Pokemon. Rufflet had evolved into Braviary not long before, and the Pokemon needed a little friend to hang out with while Jack was training and he couldn't work with Braviary on his own fighting skills. He sat down and waited patiently as people got helped and went off with their new Pokemon friend. He looked over and noticed a dejected looking Litleo sitting on the counter, glaring openly at anyone who got too close, growling and smoking at them to chase them futher away.

Chuckling, Jack stood up, hoisting Braviary from his knee to his shoulder, walking over. "Well hello little one, why are you so grumpy? Is no one paying attention to you?" He asked, laughing when the Litleo grumbled at him. "I know, this is quite the sterile environment, it can't be much fun, can it?" 

Litleo grumbled to herself and laid down, staring up at Jack defiantly almost as she started chewing on one of her paws out of boredom.

He looked around and caught the eye of one of the women at the counter, a Mrs. Blackthorne. "Excuse me, ma'am. What's the deal with this Litleo? Does it belong to someone?" 

The woman laughed at that. "No. She's just a little bit of a niusance. Won't stay in her Pokeball for anything and insists on coming out here to harrass people." 

Jack refrained from pointing out to the woman that the poor thing was probably bored, and instead flashed her his most regal smile. "Well then I should like to adopt her."

"Sir, I don't think you understand, Litleo is a big commitment." She said. "Maybe you could have a..." 

"My Braviary started off as a Rufflet." He interrupted her. "I don't need to tell you what Rufflets are like, I hope." He couldn't help the subtle dig at the woman. "We prevailed in the end, though I can assure you, not without many battle wounds. My fingers still bear the scars of many an argument. I'm quite sure I can handle a Pokemon such as Litleo." He puffed out his chest a little. 

The woman barely kept from rolling her eyes and waved a hand. "Fine, sir, of course. You've filled out your forms, I take it." Jack nodded and handed them over. "That'll be 158 pounds 88." 

Jack took out a credit card. "Do you take credit?" 

"Yes, yes, of course." She took the card. 

He turned and smiled at the Litleo. "Looks like you're coming home with me, little miss." He reached out and stroked her gently, laughing as she turned onto her back and grabbed his hand with her front paws. "Yes, I know. We'll go 'round the nearest store and get you some toys to play with and some nice things to chew on." He took his credit card back and scooped up Litleo. "Come on then, off we go." 

For his troubles, as he was leaving the facility, Litleo bit his hand. 

 

\----------

 

Jack was in the car with Pete Dunne on the way to the Performance Center when Pete slammed on the breaks and blew the horn, cursing up a storm. Jack, startled from the actions, calmed himself down and looked in front of them to see what was going on. He saw a little orange Deerling laying in the road, crying loudly, and not looking like he was going to move anytime soon. "Come on, you bloody thing, at least take your bloody wailin' to the side of the road!" Pete groaned.

Jack looked behind them and there was no one there, so he opened his door, took off his seatbelt and calmly got out of the car. He walked over and gently scooped up the Pokemon and tucked it under his arm. The Deerling stopped crying as Jack carried it over to the car and got in, buckling back up.

"Did you just grab that wild Pokemon from the bloody road?" Pete asked, staring at him.

"You don't know he's wild." Jack pointed out. He reached down to his bag and unzipped it, taking out a bottle of water. They had bins of them at the Performance Center so he wasn't concerned. "There, there, sweetheart. All that crying probably has you dehydrated, have a drink." 

"You're a bleedin' heart, Jack-o." Pete declared as he drove on toward the Performance Center, muttering about being late.

Jack was unconcerned, he knew they had plenty of time to get there. Plus Matt Bloom was a far kinder trainer than previous ones that had been let go were. He'd understand. "And you haven't one, Pete." He quipped easily. 

"Then why do you hang out with me?" Pete asked smugly. 

"Well it's not your shining personality." He pointed out. He grinned. "Probably because it's just quite fun to punch you in the face."

Pete scowled over at him and then felt something plop down on his leg. He looked down and saw that the Deerling decided to use the bathroom all over him. Pete yelped and started cursing a blue streak, trying to not lose control of the car. 

Jack looked over and saw what happened and threw his head back, howling with laughter, tears of amusement pouring out of his eyes. 

 

\----------

 

Jack walked into his apartment in Tampa and jumped a mile when he heard a loud thump coming from a back room. He picked up a bat he kept beside the door and walked through the apartment carefully. He let out Litleo and Braviary along the way and Braviary swooped ahead of him, standing in front of a closed door to one of the rooms he didn't use. He opened it slowly and walked in swiftly, swinging the bat in front of him. He heard another loud thump and looked over at the window, his heart hammering loudly in his chest. 

A Pidove swooped at the window again, crashing into it before disappearing out of sight. Jack's eyes bugged out of his head and he darted over, opening the window up and looking around. He yelped when the Pidove came at him again and he fell to the floor as it crashed through the open window, skidding across the wood floor, crashing against the wall. 

Braviary squared up against the Pidove and loomed over her. Jack got up quickly. "No, no, I'm sure it didn't mean any harm." He said quickly to prevent a fight he was pretty sure the Pidove wouldn't win.

Pidove waddled over to a small table where an old protein bar had been sat out and abandoned and started pecking at it, while Jack watched.

"Fuckin' hell." He said to himself. "You went through all that trouble just because you were hungry?"

Pidove finished the rest of the protein bar and waddled over to Jack, looking up at him with slightly dim-witted eyes.

He shook his head, a wry look on his face. "Well come on, I'll make you and Braviary some rice, while I make Litleo and myself some rarebit." 

Deerling let out a cry from the doorway and Jack smiled.

"I haven't forgotten you, sweetheart." He promised. "I'll make you some nice porridge and berries." 

He led the way out of the room, his Pokemon trailing after him, the Pidove bringing up the rear and tumbling into walls in the unfamiliar space.


	6. Chapter 6

Bayley walked out of the Big Time Wrestling show with her dad one day just shy of her 13th birthday. It was part of her presents and she was stoked about the show, excitedly chatting on about it to her dad, who just smiled and indulged her. He led the way over to their car and when he stoppped several feet away, Bayley stopped talking and looked over at the car, wondering why her dad stopped so suddenly. 

She squeaked as she saw an Eevee sitting by the car, looking put out, waving his tail around to keep cool. It looked up at them as they approached and perked up. "Eevee!" 

Bayley looked up at her dad. "Do you think it was abandoned?" She asked quietly. 

"No, more likely it just wandered over looking for food." He answered, looking down at her. "I know what you're thinking..." 

"Can I have him?" She rushed out. "I'll feed him and brush him and take him for walks..." 

Her dad shook his head wryly. "Your mother's going to kill me, pobrecito." He said fondly, digging a Pokeball out of his pocket and holding it out to her.

Bayley bounced on her feet and tossed the Pokeball at the Eevee. It took and she grabbed it before it rolled under the car. She let the Eevee out and it jumped up into her arms contentedly. 

"Come on, Eevee, we gotta show you to mom!" She waited for her dad to unlock the car before getting in, turning on her Hanson CD as she buckled up, humming along to MMMBop. 

 

\----------

 

Bayley yelped as she slammed on the breaks to her car just outside of the area where she'd turn to go to her job at the Pokemon store she worked at. She saw a little orange-brown ball of fur dart out and had to stop quickly to make sure she didn't hit it. She got out and walked around. "Hello, are you alright?" She asked, peeking around.

"Pix!" A tiny voice called out and she looked over toward where she heard it, seeing a Vulpix dart into the open door of her car.

"Oh!" She ran over and looked in, seeing the Vulpix sitting on the passenger seat, giving her a look like 'where are we going?' She shook her head and got in. "Ok well no setting things on fire." She said, letting Eevee out of his Pokeball to play with the little female Vulpix, who seemed pleased to have a playmate. 

 

\----------

 

Bayley started toward the arena they were in for Raw that night, dragging her suitcase behind her. Eevee and Vulpix trotted in front of her, pasting on cute smiles for the fans nearby. She smiled and waved at a few, but didn't have the time to stop and sign autographs or take pictures. She had to get in and see what she was doing that night. 

She felt something hit her head, gently, and reached up to touch whatever it was, hoping no one shot a spitball at her or something. She clutched it gently and pulled down a Flebebe, clutching onto a little blue flower, blinking up at her. 

"Does this Flabebe belong to anyone?!" She called out to the crowd. "Hello?! Anyone miss a Flabebe?!" 

No one claimed it, so she just carried on inside, smiling down at the tiny little Pokemon. "I guess you're mine now." 

 

\----------

 

That same night, Bayley walked around with the Flabebe on her headband as she got ready to go out for her match. The show had already started and she heard someone's theme music blasting around the arena. She heard a small crying noise just under the noise of everything and frowned to herself. She followed it around and saw a small Marill hunched behind a crate, crying loudly from the loud noise.

"Oh!" She bent down, making herself as small and not scary as possible. "Oh Marill it's ok, I know it's loud and scary, but you're ok. Did you just wander in?" 

Marill looked up at her. "Marill!" He exclaimed miserably, like he was agreeing.

"Well come with me, we'll go to the locker room, it's not as loud there." Bayley gently picked it up, hoping one of the ladies there didn't mind watching over the small Pokemon while she had her match. "How do I always wind up with Pokemon? I'm going to become a crazy Pokemon lady soon." She groaned to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Drew stood at his parents side, watching his dad light the last candle on the Menorah, smiling all through the prayers and words his father spoke in Hebrew, listening with rapt attention. So far for Hanukkah he'd gotten gelt, hamentaschen, a dreidel, a nice blue scarf, some white gloves, and his very own Book of Numbers to study for his Bar Mitzvah which would be coming up in a few years. He was a little sad that his holiday was going to be over tomorrow, but he was determined to enjoy it for the last few hours he could before he had to go to bed. 

Once the prayers had been recited and his mom doled out latkes, Drew sat down to munch on them, dragging them through apple sauce (his preferred method to eat them). He watched his mom make them every Hanukkah, and had committed the process to memory. He couldn't wait to do the whole process for his own family one day. 

His dad caught his attention once they'd eaten and smiled at him, handing him a small wrapped gift box. Drew beamed excitedly and took the box, holding it on his lap. He knew Hanukkah was about more than just the presents, but it really was one of his favorite parts of the holiday. 

Carefully, he undid the ribbon and lifted the top of the box off. He gasped when he saw the Pokeball nestled inside and he looked up at his parents wide eyed. "Really?" 

"Yes, aahva, open it. See what you have." His mother chuckled fondly.

Drew picked the Pokeball up, quite nervous, and he clicked the button on the front.

Persian hopped out of the white light and sat in front of him, tail curled around its front legs. 

Drew yelped and clapped. "A Persian!" He knew it was probably a strong Pokemon for a novice little boy to have, but he didn't care. He was very sure he'd earn Persian's respect and they'd be fast friends one day. He hopped down from the couch where he sat and approached the Pokemon. "Hi, I'm Drew." He announced. "I think I'll call you...Petunia...Petunia the Persian!" 

Persian looked pleased at that and Drew giggled as she nuzzled against him, knocking him over onto the floor. 

 

\----------

 

Drew got his second Pokemon just after debuting on 205 Live. It was a big change to him, and he decided he wanted a second Pokemon to go along with his Persian as a sort of comfort Pokemon. Petunia was great, but she wasn't the greatest at comfort sometimes. He went to the first Pokemon Center he could find and proclaimed that he wanted a nice Pokemon who could help calm his nerves and help his inner anxiety. The woman at the counter eyed him as he stood there, back ramrod straight, chin jutting out firmly and she rolled her eyes, muttering about 'stupid millennials who'd rather stay in and play video games instead of going out to socialize and then call it anxiety'. Drew frowned at her back and shook his head. He was far from a typical millennial and had several power points to prove it.

She came back with a Pokeball and smiled in a sugary sweet sort of way at him as she handed it over. 

"Here, dear. I'm sure this will help." She told him. 

"Why thank you." Drew anticipated the Pokemon and took some ear plugs out of his pocket, as he let it out. The woman's eyes widened as the Jigglypuff stood there in front of him. Jigglypuff looked around at everyone and let out some adorable chirpy sounds. Drew put the ear plugs in as Jigglypuff raised he mic she held and started singing.

"Jiiiiiiiiglypuff, Jigglyyyyyyyyyyyypuff!" She sang powerfully and Drew watched everyone in the room fall over asleep.

Drew smiled down at the Pokemon and patted it on the head. "You have a very nice voice." He said, possibly a little loudly. "I think I'll call you Jinny...Jinny the Jigglypuff." 

He turned and filled out the paperwork as Jigglypuff got angry at everyone being asleep and went around, drawing on their faces. Drew wasn't all that concerned and felt like they all deserved it. Once Jigglypuff was finished, he picked Petunia up from where she'd fallen asleep and held a hand out to Jigglypuff, who floated up in the air and took it and they made their way out of the center. 

Drew took the two Pokemon to the arena where 205 Live was going to be taped and walked in. 

When everyone caught sight of the bright pink round Pokemon, they started laughing at him, making fun of Drew (except a few of them, like Noam Dar, who just kept to himself out of the way). Drew calmly took it until Noam walked out of the room and once only the ones who had made fun of him were left, he put the ear plugs back in his ears, smirking to himself as Jigglypuff started singing while he started getting ready for his promo and match later.

 

\----------

 

Drew went back to the same Pokemon Center he got Jigglypuff about a year later, wanting a third Pokemon. Jinny had been an amazing get for him and along with Petunia, both of them made everyone who scorned him at first stay firmly away. He'd made a few friends, sure, like Tony Nese, Noam Dar and Jack Gallagher (whose own Pokemon were a pleasure to be around and helped keep all of the assholes away from them). They'd never liked Enzo, though, and honestly, that should've been a really big tell, but hindsight was 50/50 of course. 

The same woman who had helped him before was there and she obviously recognized Drew as he walked up to the counter, smiling at her. He had Jinny in her Pokeball, but Petunia was at his side, looking around scornfully at everyone. 

"Hello." He said. "I've decied to add to my Poketeam." He grinned at his own joke, highly proud of it. "I...am very open to whatever Pokemon you'd suggest for me." It was clearly a challenge, him throwing down the proverbial gauntlet. A 'whatcha got' sort of taunt to the lady.

Her eyes narrowed briefly before she smiled at him. "Of course, dear. I have just the Pokemon. Wait right there." She tapped a sign next to where she was standing as she walked off and Drew looked down at it curiously, snickering to himself as he read it. 'All Pokemon must be on their best behavior, any problematic Pokemon will result in said Pokemon and their trainer being thrown out of the facility'. Clearly they put that up because of him. Oh well, he didn't give a damn. 

Drew looked down at Petunia. "Hear that, Tuni, you have to be on your best behavior, your hear?" 

Petunia looked up at him with a flat look and hissed at him, which just made him smirk. 

The lady came back with a Pokeball and held it out to him after he finished filling out the paperwork. "There you go, sweetheart. I'm sure it's exactly what you're looking for." 

Drew wondered if he needed to get out his ear plugs, but he decided she wouldn't try the same thing twice. Neither would she cause a scene by giving him a Pokemon that would attack him (not to mention that would just be very unprofessional) so he decided she probably gave him a Pokemon that would be looked at as 'lame' by most of his contemporaries because they were too small minded to see the good in it. Like how suddenly there was a hatred of Rattata and its evolutions. He took the Pokeball and flashed a smile at the woman as he let the Pokemon out to see what it was, noticing she'd also subtly stood behind an 'all sales are final' sign. 

He clicked the button and beamed when he saw the fluffy Bidoof sitting there, blinking up at him. Petunia looked mildly irritated and exasperated, but Drew was honestly delighted. 

"Oh!" He beamed. "A Bidoof, you'll come in handy, I know it! You can help me make my signs for work!" He bent and picked the Bidoof up, noticing it was slightly damp. "I think I'll call you Bessie. Bessie the Bidoof. Yes. Come on then, let's go show you off to my friends, they'll love you." He marched off happily, Petunia trailing behind him like she was trying to act like she didn't know him.

The lady who helped him shook her head as he left the building. "That boy's not right." She muttered to herself. 

 

\---------

 

Drew walked around the Back Bay area in Boston after exiting the Mary Baker Eddy Library, looking for somewhere to get a snack. He'd just finished looking at the Mapparium. He'd spent a few hours just marveling at the massive globe and taking it all in, the science nerd in him fascinated by it. It had spooked Petunia, who'd let out a quiet sound when they were inside it, and had been blasted by surround sound noise blasted back at her. He'd kept Jinny in her Pokeball, not wanting her to get the idea that she could put on a concert in the middle of the globe. It wouldn't have been good, and Drew forgot his ear plugs. Bessie hadn't been too concerned, just sitting in the crook of Drew's arm. 

He was distracted from the look out by some loud distressed sounds. He looked around and saw that no one seemed concerned, and he frowned, heading over toward the body of water nearby. He looked over the side and saw a Bouffalant struggling to keep her head over the water. His eyes bugged out and he looked around to try and find someone to help, but no one seemed inclined to, too involved in what they were doing. Muttering to himself about their new culture where no one felt inclined to do anything to help, he decided it was up to him. He stripped out of his shoes and shirt and jumped into the bay, trying not to think about what all was in the water. 

"Hold on, Bouffalant, I'm coming!" He called. He swam over to the Pokemon and grabbed it by the large neck, struggling to hold it up. 

Bessie had jumped in as well and swam over to a large piece of wood that was floating and dragged it over easily. Drew grabbed it and hauled Bouffalant on top of it (he knew they could get upwards of 200 lbs, but he could easily bench about that on a good day, plus he had adrenaline on his side).

"Ok, hold on, Bouffalant, it's alright. We're ok." Drew pulled the wood off to the side, struggling to keep going. He saw a crowd amassed, holding out their phones and taking video. "You know you could help instead of just watching!" He called out, frowning. When they did nothing he took Jinny's Pokeball out of his pocket and tossed it at them. She jumped out eagerly and began singing. Thankfully over the sound of the water, it didn't effect him.

Once he got to the edge of the water, he got out and helped Bouffalant up on the dry land. His hair had gotten wet and was a bushy mess at that point, all the product he had in it to keep it in place washed out. He knew he needed to get a haircut and it was very obvious. 

Bouffalant looked over at him and Drew tensed, ready to get butted across Boston, but instead Bouffalant huffed happily at him and began nuzzling at him.

Drew laughed, startled, and petted the very large Pokemon. "You're welcome." He murmured. He walked over and grabbed his shirt, putting it in his pocket and putting his shoes on, grimacing at the wet squelch his socks made. He picked up Jinny's Pokeball and put her back in it before he looked around for Petunia and Bessie.

Bouffalant walked over as he found the Pokemon and gathered them together and looked at him expectantly. 

"What?" He asked. "I...do you want something?" 

Petunia nudged his pocket where he had a few spare Pokeballs (you could never be too prepared) and looked at him like he was dumb. He blinked owlishly down at her.

"Oh! You think I should..." He blurted out.

Bouffalant looked pleased and jerked her head in a nod. 

Drew took the Pokeball out and threw it, catching the Bouffalant. He beamed to himself, despite not really setting out to catch the Pokemon. "I think I'll call you Bonnie. Bonnie the Bouffalant." He decided, whistling a jaunty tune to himself as he walked off toward his hotel, wondering if he called an Uber, if they'd mind that he was all wet.


	8. Chapter 8

Naomi didn't wind up getting her first Pokemon until just before she started her Glow gimmick. She had been told maybe she could get something to help her out with it, to make it pop and be something more. She didn't know what to get at first, but took a few days to do some research and see if there was a dancing Pokemon, or a Pokemon that played music or something. She stumbled upon Volbeat, and when she read that it had a tail that 'glowed', she knew it would be perfect for her. 

She didn't know where to go to get a Pokemon, since she'd never had one, but thankfully Jon, who had his own Pokemon, took her to the local Pokemon Center, gently poking fun at her the entire time. She gave as good as she got though so she didn't take it to heart.

She filled out all the paperwork and Jon paid the fee for her (it was very sweet of him, she thought) and she was gifted the little Pokeball.

"Well open it." Jon nudged her when she just stared down at the Pokeball in awe.

Naomi shook herself out of her thoughts and nodded, beaming as she clicked the button. The Volbeat shot out into the air and struck a sassy pose, causing her to laugh. "Oh, oh, Volbeat, you and I are gonna be real good friends." She promised.

 

\----------

 

Naomi got her second Pokemon by accident. She was home, one of her rare off days, and cleaning the house top to bottom. Volbeat danced around to the Rihanna she had playing, his little tail lighting up in patterns, making Naomi smile. She heard a weird wailing noise that was almost melodic over the music and walked around, investigating where it was coming from.

Finally she saw a weird dapper looking red bug type Pokemon sitting on the kitchen counter, trying to sing along to the music with loud wailing sounds. She raised her eyebrows and looked it over.

"Where did you come from?" She asked, as if she expected an answer. She watched the Pokemon for several minutes, before she decided she actually liked it and was kind of fond of it. She rushed out of the room and grabbed one of the Pokeballs Jon had gifted her, encouraging her to get her own Pokemon, and ran back, hoping the Pokemon was still there.

She cheered silently when it was, still wailing along to Rihanna and she whipped the Pokeball at it.

Volbeat looked up at her curiously and she shrugged, letting the Pokemon out of the Pokeball.

Taking out her Pokedex, she pointed it at the Pokemon. "Kricketune, the cricket Pokemon, and the evolved form of Kricketot. It conveys its many emotions with the melodies it produces." 

"Oh you're a music maker, huh?" Naomi grinned. "Oh I see, ok, well music maker, welcome to the fam." She held out her fist to the little Pokemon who gleefully tapped it before it started back singing to the music. 

Jon was going to kill her.

 

\----------

 

Naomi got her third Pokemon on a romantic get away, which amused Jon to no end. It was filmed for Total Divas and for ages he would show the clip to everyone he knew, joking about how Naomi left him to his 'own hand' to run down a Pokemon. They'd been out on a stroll in Hawaii, hand in hand, enjoying the night and peace together when Naomi saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw the small grass type Pokemon standing on a fallen log that had washed ashore during a previous storm. It was dancing around to the beat of some music playing in the distance and Naomi squealed when she saw it.

"Jon, I gotta have that Pokemon." She whacked him on the arm a few times in excitement.

"Oww, damn it, ok, well go get it then." He tossed her a Pokeball to get her to stop whacking him.

Naomi kissed him deeply for a second, enough to put him off balance, before she shot off like a rocket. The Pokemon saw her and darted off, squeaking loudly, startled. 

"Come back!" She called. "I just want to love you, damn it!" 

Naomi traipsed through what felt like half the island, trying to catch the Pokemon. It didn't even occur to her to let out Volbeat or Kricketune to help, and on hindsight, that would've been easier. 

Finally, both tired out, she threw the Pokeball at the Pokemon, who disappeared instantly.

She crashed through the door of their bungalow, startling Jon, who'd been sitting on the bed waiting for her to get back. Her hair was all askew and she had a slightly manic smile on her face as she held up her Pokedex. "Bellossom, the flower Pokemon. When these Pokemon move, their delicate petals rub together, creating a pleasant sound. They are known for their unique acrobatic dancing abilities." 

"You're gonna be the only superstar I know at work that uses so many Pokemon in their entrance." Jon quipped, unable to be too angry at her. He was more amused than anything.

"Damn right." Naomi laughed. "But she's so cute though! I couldn't help myself." 

"Cute is what you aim for." Jon joked. 

"Oh shut up." Naomi swatted him with a pillow. 

 

\----------

 

Naomi was gifted her last Pokemon by Lana. They'd had a spat on one of the trips they took for Total Divas, all Lana's fault, and the blonde had come to her days later, apologetic and held out a box to Naomi. 

"What's this?" She asked curiously, taking it. 

"I wanted to get you an I'm sorry gift." Lana offered.

"Oh girl." Naomi said. This was why it was hard to be mad at Lana, she did and said some things sometimes that were problematic, but she never did anything for malicious intent, and was more naive than mean. Naomi stood and hugged her tightly. "You didn't have to get me anything." 

"Well I can't take it back, so you have to take it." Lana laughed, obviously relieved that Naomi wasn't mad at her 

"Lucky for you." Naomi sat down and opened the gift. She raised her eyebrows when she saw the Pokeball inside. "You got me a Pokemon?" 

"Yeah!" Lana beamed, bouncing on her feet. "Open it, open it!" 

Naomi shook her head and clicked the button on the front of the Pokeball.

When the Pokemon took shape, she was in love with the little flower looking creature. She took her Pokedex out and pointed at it. "Roserade, the bouquet Pokemon. Roserade is the evolved form of Roselia. It lures enemies with its sweet aroma, and attacks with dancer-like elegance." 

Naomi laughed. "Oh girl, you're good. You're real good." She promised.

"I'm so glad you like her!" Lana beamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Asuka was given Hitmonlee upon starting her training for Yuki Ishikawa. She was told that the Pokemon could help her train and hone her skills to become the best professional wrestler she could be. 

Their relationship wasn't the best at first and Asuka sometimes was known to go off on angry tangents against the Pokemon, when she was left with bruises and tired out from the relentless training, but Hitmonlee just stoically accepted it, waiting until she was done before it adopted a fighting pose again. 

After she got into wrestling and made her big break, she was glad for the relentless training and adored the Pokemon, despite his stoic nature. They shared meals together all the time and on top of their training, Hitmonlee became somewhat of a protector and confidant on the days she struggled to realize her dream.

 

\----------

 

Asuka got Meditite for herself, after doing some research on Pokemon. She knew she needed more training, and help on her focus and inner strength and the small blue Pokemon was perfect for it. Once she got it, she was happy to start and end her day sitting with Meditite, closing her eyes and letting all thoughts go out of her head as she meditated.

 

\---------

 

Asuka got Infernape after coming to the US and starting with WWE. She knew to be in the company, she had to be on top of her game and she got it (with help from the person WWE had to help with translations). Between Infernape and Hitmonlee, Asuka's training kicked into high gear and she became even more lethal with her arsenal. She felt pride in herself anytime she was praised for her skill in the ring and dedication to her craft.

 

\---------

 

Asuka got her last Pokemon, Swanna, after a talk with Carmella. Carmella told her that it was good she had Pokemon to help her train and to keep her on her toes, but sometimes 'a girl's prerogative is to just have something cute and cuddly that makes them happy'. 

Asuka took that to heart and did what she always did when looking for a Pokemon: research. She looked all over every bit of medium at her disposal until she found Swanna, and it seemed right to her.

She adopted the Pokemon from the Pokemon Center and took it to work with her, showing it to Carmella. When Carmella eyed her curiously, Asuka beamed brightly and started dancing goofily, which Swanna replicated happily. Carmella let out a startled laugh and got up, dancing along with them.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike got his first Pokemon just before he went on The Real World. He didn't know much about Tyrunt, except that he thought it was cool that it was a Rock/Dragon type fossil Pokemon. He confidently went to the Pokemon Center and asked for a Tyrunt specifically, basically ignoring every time the woman at the counter tried to talk him out of it, saying Tyrunt were for more experienced Pokemon trainers. Mike was so confident that he could take care of one, that he just waved off her concerns.

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I want a Tyrunt." Mike pointed at her. "I'm going on a nationally shown reality show soon and I need a super cool Pokemon to show off and impress people and Tyrunt...is...it." 

The woman held her hand up and walked off, coming back with a Pokeball, tossing it to him after he finished the paperwork. He smirked at her and pressed the button on the Pokeball, bending down when the Tyrunt popped out and stood before him. 

"Hello, I'm Mike. Your new owner." He said. "We're going on tv, so I'm going to need you to be on your best behavior." 

Tyrunt looked up at him and chomped down on the front of the shirt he had on.

"No!" Mike yelped, tugging the shirt free as best as he could. "This is a designer knock off!" 

Tyrunt let go of the shirt and fell to the floor, throwing a very impressive temper tantrum.

The lady at the counter smirked and turned to help someone else out. "I hope you and Tyrunt will be very happy together." 

 

\---------

 

Mike went into training to become a wrestler as soon as he came home from being on Real World. He and Tyrunt mostly got along then and he figured it would be a good time to move to LA and start his training. It wasn't too glamorous at first and he spent most of his time going to training and then going back home, with the occasional trip to bars and clubs to pick up women. Tyrunt was a good wing Pokemon at that, as he acted well enough to not epically screw things up for Mike too much, except for the time he got into the woman's purse and ate everything in it. Mike would never forget the sight of Tyrunt with a pad sticking out of his mouth. 

They walked out of the building he'd had training in and Mike gently steered Tyrunt toward the right direction, tired out and just wanting to eat and go to bed. He startled when Tyrunt darted off, and heard a loud, shrill cry that made him wince. He was already fighting a headache and that didn't help.

"Tyrunt! Hey! No!" Mike darted over and saw a small Bonsly in front of the Tyrunt, crying its eyes out. "We do not eat other Pokemon." He said sternly. "Now come on, leave the Bonsly alone." 

Tyrunt grunted at him, and looked down at the Bonsly before deciding it wasn't worth it and walking off.

Mike followed, rubbing at his eye when he heard the crying coming closer. He turned his head and saw the Bonsly following them. Mike had on a pair of shorts and the Bonsly grabbed his sock and then climbed up, hanging off the shorts. He sighed and bent down, grabbing it. "I don't need another Pokemon. I can't take care of you." 

Bonsly cried louder and Mike was starting to get weird looks from people who were around.

"Ugh, fine!" Mike exclaimed. "Damn, fine. I'll...fuck...come on then, before I get picked up for Pokemon abuse. Motherfucker, I should've just let Tyrunt eat you!" He stormed off toward his apartment, his head starting to pound. 

 

\-----------

 

Zack Ryder gave Mike his third Pokemon and Mike could've beat him for it. It was at Mike's birthday party and Zack tossed him the Pokeball with a wide grin on his face. "Enjoy, bro!" He called out and everyone cheered. 

Mike eyed him with a grin (he was pretty drunk at that point) and he looked down at Tyrunt and Bonsly. "Looks like you got a sibling, a little..." 

"It's a boy." Zack offered. 

"Boy." Mike laughed. "Awww a baby boy. Well let's open 'im up..." He pressed the button on the Pokeball. 

The Pokemon appeared on the table in front of him and Mike blinked slowly. "The fuck..." 

"It's a Magcargo." Zack said, beaming widely. "It heats up real hot, just like you, and is pretty dumb...like you." 

"I'm gonna..." Mike stood up and sat back down again, his head swimming. He made a face. "Get 'em, Tyrunt!" He beamed widely as the Pokemon chased off after Zack, who screamed and ran out of the house as fast as he could. "Serves you right, Long Island Iced Z!" 

 

\----------

 

Mike stood out in his backyard practicing a promo he was working on for the next pay per view. His Pokemon were inside with Maryse, keeping her company, and he used the time alone to work on what he needed to say. 

"And then you just forsakened the fact that we were considered Best in the W..." He trailed off when he heard a loud blast of sound and whirled around to find where the sound came from. He saw a fairly small, but weird looking Pokemon at the edge of his property in Texas and made a face. "What the hell are you?" He mumbled. 

He took out his Pokedex and pointed it. "Loudred, the Big Voice Pokemon. Loudred has a voice big enough to blast a wooden house into splinters. It's large, round ears act as speakers." 

Loudred blew a blast of sound at him again and Mike made a face. 

He stomped over to the Pokemon and glared down at it. "I'm trying to promo here!" He exclaimed.

Loudred gleefully threw him back with another wall of sound.

"Omph!" Mike grunted. He sat up and glared even more. "I'm going to..." 

He chased the Pokemon around his yard, flying back every few minutes from the sound that got blasted his way before he finally got fed up and threw a Pokeball at it. Once it went through and the Loudred disappeared inside, he smiled triumphantly. 

"Yeah! Finally shut you the FUCK UP." Mike picked the Pokeball up victoriously. But then it hit him what that meant and his smug expression dropped. "SHIT! What am I going to do with a Loudred?!"


	11. Chapter 11

Aleister received his first Pokemon from his dad around 15 years old. His dad had grown up in a cult and had instilled a love of some occult things in his son and they both had a deep love and respect for the Pokemon that were scorned by society, that weren't exactly welcomed as the cute and cuddly type on the outside. Aleister had wanted his first Pokemon for a few years now, but his dad wanted him to grow up a little bit, to be able to take care of the type of Pokemon that he wanted the right way and not be overwhelmed by any kind of strong personality type, and to make sure the Pokemon wasn't going to be neglected in any way.

He was a bit nervous as his father handed him the Pokeball, but also very excited as well. He knew his father would get him the very best Pokemon for him and couldn't wait to have a little Pokemon friend in his life.

Clicking the button, he waited with baited breath while the Pokemon took form and he smiled softly (he wasn't the type to show big shows of emotion) when he saw the Misdreavus. 

Misdreavus let out a delighted scream and raced around the room briefly before it raced over in front of Aleister, letting out another scream.

Aleister laughed softly and reached out a finger to the sweet looking Pokemon. "You're going to have to do a lot more than that to try and scare me." He offered.

Misdreavus looked delighted by the challenge. 

 

\----------

 

Aleister came across his second Pokemon coming home from wrestling training one day. It was on the outskirts of Holland and he passed by a trash dump, ignoring the smell coming from it. Misdreavus whizzed around his head, giggling delightedly at everything, popping up to different people they came across, even though Aleister admonished her for it. He was a little amused by her antics, though, especially when she scared the wits out of a few drunk idiots stumbling around and making nuisances of themselves. That he allowed and even slipped her a small treat for it. 

Misdreavus stopped and peered into the trash dump, hovering in place like she was in a trance. 

Aleister stopped as well, realizing she wasn't beside him anymore. He frowned when he saw her. "Dreav?" He asked, walking back over to her. He stared at where she was and saw a strange little Pokemon that was sticking pins in itself, staring back at the both of them.

Taking out his Pokedex, he pointed it at the Pokemon. "Banette generates energy for laying strong curses by sticking pins into its own body. The Pokemon was originally a pitiful plush doll that was thrown away." 

Aleister cocked his head and sighed to himself. "You shouldn't do that, messing with dark energy comes back on you." 

Banette came over to him quickly and when Misdreavus looked ready to attack, he held an arm up to stop her, gazing down at the Pokemon staring up at him with red eyes and a weird zippered mouth. 

"Yeah I see you." He said. "Don't be messing with that energy. You should do something better with your life. I'm...sorry you were thrown away." 

Banette let out a quiet sound and jumped up onto Aleister's shoulder, looking at him curiously. 

Aleister let out a laugh. "I guess I did sort of offer to take you in, didn't I? Alright. Do you eat? I'm hungry, let's go figure it out." He walked on his way, Misdreavus looking positively delighted by the new friend to play with.

 

\---------

 

Aleister moved his things into his new apartment in Tampa after being signed by the WWE, quite pleased with himself. He'd wanted to work for the company for a while and attended try out after try out when he could afford the fee, and finally worked hard enough to be signed. He moved down and he was told he'd attend classes for a while and then start doing dark matches for NXT. It had gained a lot of momentum and was really well respected within the wrestling circles, so he was very excited to be a part of it. 

He broke out of his thoughts, laughing when he saw Banette and Misdreavus darting around the apartment, playing a game similar to tag with each other, except Misdreavus would scream every once in a while and Banette would let out her little growly laugh. It was pretty adorable as far as weird looking Pokemon went and Aleister felt pretty fond of the two of them.

Not used to the heat of the area, he'd stopped mid unpacking everything and sheered through a pair of jeans he had and put them on before he went back to it. He was thankful then that he kept his hair shorn on the sides as it kept him from sweating too profusely. He'd stopped along the way and grabbed a package of water bottles and they were getting cold, he couldn't wait to crack one open. 

As he was carrying a box inside, he looked down at his shadow, which was a strange thing to do, but he noticed it was....strange. He stared at it for a few seconds and saw it moving, even though he was standing still. When it started doing a dance that Aleister would never, ever do in his life, he snorted and went back to what he was doing. He put the box down inside and turned and saw a Gengar standing in the doorway, watching him. He passed by it and grabbed more of his boxes and bags and looked down at her as he passed by. "Are you staying or going?" He asked casually, tapping the Gengar with the tips of his fingers in a gentle way, not wanting to startle it. 

He finished with the unpacking and as he shut the door, he heard the Gengar let out a dark chuckle and saw it standing with his other Pokemon, looking as pleased as punch. 

"Alright well I'm going to find a place to order dinner." Aleister went over to the stack of takeout menus he'd been shown and tried to decide which one he wanted to order from, hoping they didn't mind his motley crew of Pokemon.

 

\----------

 

Aleister took his trash out on the day it needed to be picked up, wondering just how much he amassed four trash bags, even though he also set out at least six bags to go to the recycling plant. He felt terrible, espcially coming from a country that was known for being very environmentally conscious. He looked up at Misdreavus and chuckled softly. "I guess I'm already becoming an American, Dreav." He joked. 

Misdreavus giggled loudly and spun around him wildly a few times. 

Aleister dropped off the last trash bag and frowned when he heard a commotion coming from a few yards away and he walked around the building to investigate. He watched for a few minutes as a man screamed and beat on a Houndoom, which was cowering down. The man berated the Pokemon, calling it all sorts of names that made Aleister's blood boil as he watched. If the man didn't want the Pokemon, he should've just taken it to a Pokemon Center. 

Letting out Gengar, and Banette, he looked at them and then over at the man and nodded to them. Gengar crept close and let out a creepy chuckle while Banette crept over and got the man's attention. Misdreavus sped over and screamed at the man, startling the man as Aleister finally darted over behind him and tapped him. He felt Gengar possess him just as the man turned around. When Aleister spoke, there was an eerie quality to his voice. "Leave the Houndoom alone." He said ominously, making his expression and body language as intimidating as possible.

"Man you...fuck off...it's not of your damn business..." The man stuttered, obviously pretty scared.

Aleister grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him up almost off the ground. "I'm making it my business." He growled, his timber deepening. "You do not abuse anyone, least of all Pokemon. But if you want to bring abuse into it, I'll be glad to show you how it feels." 

"Whatever, dude, whatever, just...take the damn thing if you want it." The guy wiggled away and ran off just as Gengar got out of Aleister.

He turned toward the cowering Houndoom, which was just disheartening to see such a strong Pokemon cowering in such fear. 

"It's ok, sweetheart." He dropped down to make himself look less intimidating. "It's ok, you're ok now. I promise. You're ok. I'm going to take you in, you'll be fine. I promise no one's going to treat you like that anymore." 

Houndoom looked up at him and tipped her head back, letting out a loud howl that had his own Pokemon spinning around in delight. Gengar let out a low, dangerous sounding chuckle of his own and something about the combination had Aleister cocking his head. He sat down, legs crossed and let the Houndoom lay in his lap as he took his phone out and called Hunter while he gently stroked the shy Pokemon.

"Hunter, hey, I wanted to talk to you about an idea I had." He said once he answered. "What do you think about a Houndoom howl and a Gengar laugh before my music kicks in?" He listened as Hunter spoke and smiled, running his tongue over the back of one of his lip piercings. "Actually, I can provide both if you can set up to have it recorded. Alright, thanks, I'll see you then."


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny got all his Pokemon at the same time, in a way no one would expect. He heard about a Pokemon auction around the shady areas of Cleveland by a few friends and decided to investigate, since he thought that sounded pretty shady and he wasn't sure if something like that was even legal. He had a sense of justice a mile wide and decided he wanted to try and save some Pokemon if he could. So he left enough money in his bank account to pay for bills and rent and took the rest in cash to where the auction was being held. He sat there and munched on nachos while they sold some inconspicuous items like dressers and chairs, bored out of his mind. The place they were holding the auction was cold as shit, and smelled like sweat and body odor, which was not all that fun to deal with.

Finally a cage was brought out and Johnny perked up as the auctioneer spoke up. His eyes widened. "First up for the Pokemon is one of the sea guardians, Manaphy. Manaphy is a pretty rare Pokemon and not too often owned by people." Johnny snorted at that under his breath because sea guardians weren't owned by people and he knew they had to have gotten the poor Pokemon by shady ass means. "Let's start the bidding at $50, do I hear $50?" 

Johnny looked around and no one seemed too interested, probably thinking the cute looking blue water type wasn't anything special. It broke Johnny's heart and he held up his paddle immediately.

"$50! Do I hear 60, anyone got 60?" The auctioneer looked around and then pointed at Johnny. "Sold to the man in the strange shirt for $50."

Johnny looked down at his Glamour Kills shirt and frowned, wondering what was so sttrange about it. 

The next cage was brought out as Manaphy was set to the side and Johnny winced when he saw a Squirtle bashing his poor head against the cage frantically. The auctioneer spoke and started the bidding and Johnny held up his paddle, heart hammering in his chest as he watched the Pokemon. A few people bid as well and Johnny was determined to out bid them, a bad feeling in his chest if anyone else got the Pokemon. 

"Are you sure you want to bid so much, sir?" The auctioneer asked when Johnny was up to $200. Johnny raised his eyebrows and nodded, a stubborn look on his face. He looked around when his bid was taken and no one outbid him. He got up immediately and waved off the men, taking the Squirtle out of the cage.

"Shhh, calm down, dude, it's ok, come on." Johnny murmured, walking back over to his seat. "It's ok, calm down, stop hurting yourself. I'm going to take care of you." He grabbed his water bottle and held it up. The little Squirtle took it and sucked down several mouthfuls, breaking Johnny's heart as he rocked him gently, waiting to see what the next Pokemon was.

An Emolga was brought out in an electic proof cage, spinning around it frantically. It let out weak electrical charges and chittered frantically. The auctioneer started the auction and after no one bidded at first he kept lowering the bid. When he got to $5, Johnny thrust his paddle in the air. The auctioneer laughed and overlooked him but when he got no more bids, and Johnny kept his hand up, a stubborn look on his face. Finally the auctioneer waved a hand. "Sold for five dollars to the man amassing quite the set of Pokemon." 

Johnny looked beside him as Manaphy was brought over and he let the small Pokemon out. He figured it would zoom off immediately, and he would've been ok with that, wanted it even, but it draped itself over Johnny's back, and Johnny smiled brightly, offering it a sip of water. He ordered two more bottles from a passing waitress when it sucked down water as well and shook his head at how neglected the Pokemon were. He wanted these assholes to fry. 

"And last up for the day..." The auctioneer got his attention as Emolga was set at his feet and the small Pokemon climbed eagerly out of her cage and held onto Johnny's pants, looking around wide eyed and obviously scared out of her poor wits. He reached down and gently patted her. "A Jolteon. Jolteon ladies and gentlemen."

The Jolteon was in horrific shape, obviously drugged. It laid drowzily at the bottom of the cage, gazing around with a 'fuck you' expression and Johnny's heart beat out of his chest. He looked down at Squirtle on his lap and he made up his mind, thrusting his hand in the air. "$5,000!" He exclaimed, which he knew was all he had left.

There was complete silence in the room and the auctioneer looked around. "Bid of $5,000. We have $5,000. Anyone, anyone, anyone...sold...for $5,000." 

"Oh God, what'd I do? What'd I do? Shit, shit, shit." Johnny mumbled to himself. He gathered the Emolga up and set her in the neck of the hoodie he had on and let Manaphy sit in his hoodie. He carried Squirtle over to where Jolteon was kept. "I'll just take it, thank you." He thrust all his money at the man for the Pokemon and grabbed the cage in his hand, grunting. Jolteon wasn't as heavy as he thought he'd be and he carried him out of the building, grumbling under his breath. He set the cage in the back seat of his car and opened it. "Dude, are you ok? Please be ok, please be ok." Emolga jumped inside the car and looked around curiously and he set Squirtle down in the passenger seat. Manaphy kept hold on him as he opened the cage the Jolteon was in and hesitantly reached in, expecting to get the shit shocked out of him. Jolteon whined quietly as he touched it and Johnny's heart broke. "Ok. I'm taking you all to the vet. Oh I'm going to be so in debt. Fuck. Fuck. I wonder if WWE's hiring." 

He took the Pokemon to the vet and it was a very long vet visit while they were all looked over and treated. Johnny was given a set of medicines he needed to get and told he needed to start them the next day and keep them going. The Pokemon were in very rough shape and needed to be taken care of. Johnny took them back out to his car and sat there for a bit before he dialed Candice's number.

"Hey, baby, uh...guess what." He grinned wryly. "I got some Pokemon finally...yeah uh...yeah. Four? I...well I got them from a shady auction...yeah I know, but they're in tough shape and I just couldn't...what kind? Uh..." He took his phone and brought up the camera and took a picture with all of them in it, Johnny smiling cutely. 

He didn't even have to have the phone close to his ear to hear her response. "A JOLTEON?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Candice got Panpour first, right before she went to start work at Disney. She wanted a Pokemon who could go to work with her and keep her company as she worked, and would be a child-like friendly Pokemon who wouldn't freak anyone out. Candice had always been sort of the quirky type, unique, and liked the weirder Pokemon. Panpour was just the thing she needed and as soon as she got him, they became fast friends. Candice made the trek every night to work to do the baking and Panpour hummed happily next to her, chittering happily, which kept her spirits up. 

While she baked, he hopped around the kitchen, pouring water from his tail for her when she needed it and generally making her smile. 

Candice looked up when Panpour swung from the ceiling and did a few acrobatic tumbles across the counter, laughing. "What are you doing?" She asked. "You're so silly." 

Panpour chittered at her and Candice felt glad she'd gotten the adorable little Pokemon.

 

\----------

 

Joey Ryan gave Popplio to Candice on her birthday one year. Candice had been talking about Pokemon and water types, wanting one that got along with Panpour and could go to work with her at the same time. But also entertain itself and the crowd when she went out to wrestle. So when she had a surprise birthday party thrown for her one night after a PWG show, he surprised her with the adorable little Pokemon. She was delighted and watched as it immediately started doing tricks around the wrestling ring. 

"Oh Joey I love it!" Candice cackled, hugging him tightly. "He's so perfect!" 

Popplio and Panpour started playing around with each other, Panpour hopping around the ropes and turnbuckles while Popplio blew bubbles at it, both Pokemon giggling loudly. 

"I'm glad you like him." Joey smiled at her, hugging her back. "Happy birthday." 

 

\----------

 

Candice got Walrein for herself one year in between relationships. Popplio and Panpour were amazing, but they were very sweet and innocent. She felt like she needed a Pokemon that would be sort of a bodyguard for her. She was getting into the idea of having all water or ice types, and decided to get one that was both. Walrein looked like a Pokemon that could be nice and kind when she needed it to be, but also very protective if she needed that as well. 

She went to the Pokemon Center and was given the Pokemon pretty quickly, after being told not a lot of people were in 'need' of them. Candice made a face and waved the comment off, letting Walrein out of his Pokeball. "Well hello there, big guy." She smiled brightly. "I'm going to take you home, is that ok?" 

Walrein made a happy noise and flopped around on his round body, causing her to chuckle. She followed him out and led him to her car, shaking her head. 

"Apparently I have a type." She joked to herself. 

 

\----------

 

Johnny got Glaceon for Candice. He claimed she had one ice type already and needed another one. Walrein was pretty good at being protective over her, but Glaceon was even better, especially when they teamed up. At home it was like Glaceon was calm, collected and easy going. But he almost became like a police Pokemon, her bodyguard, when they ventured out anywhere. It amused Johnny immensely, but Candice just shook her head. It was nice, though, when someone tried to grab her purse one day just after a wrestling show.

The guy came out of nowhere and cut the straps and ran off.

Glaceon cried out when he saw what was going on and chased after the guy. He spit ice at the guy and took him down quickly, sitting on top of him and hissing violently while Candice called the cops.

Afterward she called Johnny, sitting in her car. "You'll never believe it, you were right..."


	14. Chapter 14

Becky's first Pokemon was Turtwig. She got it in her head at a young age she was going to go off and be a Pokemon trainer and take part in all the Pokemon league tournaments and go on to be one of the very best, like no one ever had seen before. So she went to the Pokemon Center when she got of age, at age 10, like all of the children who wanted to become a Pokemon trainer and she sat down and took the test that was given, doing her best to answer each question very well, with exactly the right answer she wanted to give. She wanted to make sure she got a really good starter Pokemon that she could work with easily and would have a good advantage. 

Once she was called in to get the Pokemon, going straight to the Pokemon Center. Professor Hazel, a kindly short woman in her mid 50's met with her, smiling gently as she gave Becky a speech about Pokemon training and being a good Pokemon owner and what not. Becky took everything in, her little brunette pigtails tight against her head, bouncing as she nodded along with the woman, anxiously awaiting to see what Pokemon she was being given.

Finally Professor Hazel gave her the Pokeball and she took it with a shaking hand. 

"Well aren't you gonna open it, lass?" Professor Hazel laughed gently.

Becky let the Pokemon out and beamed when she saw the Turtwig sitting in front of her. "Boy-o-boy! We're gonna have great fun, ain't we Turtwig? Oh we will! Thank you, ma'am, Professor Hazel, ma'am. Thank you." Becky shouted the words over her shoulder as she carried Turtwig out, only half-remembering to grab the Pokeball as well on her way.

 

\----------

 

Finn wound up getting Becky her second Pokemon, a Cacturne. She'd been talking to him about how she got a few perverts on her job as a stewardess and it was getting old having to put up with it. She said a few of her co-workers had small, but tough looking Pokemon and that deterred anyone from messing with them. Turtwig was a good enough Pokemon, but after Becky abandoned her idea to go into the Pokemon League, he became just a companion Pokemon and didn't have much of a fighting spirit in him. 

Finn came over to her apartment one day before she was off on a weekend trip to a few places on a few flights and handed her the Pokeball. 

"Oh what's this then?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Well open the damn thing and find out, why don't you?" He eyed her back.

Becky made a face at him and then let the Pokemon out. She eyed the prickly looking, almost creepy, Pokemon and pointed her Pokedex at it. "Cacturne, the scarecrow Pokemon, is the evolved form of Cacnea and has traits of both grass and dark types. It rarely moves during the day, but is active once the temperature drops at night." 

"Ferg!" Becky exclaimed.

Finn beamed at her. "Didn't you say you had a bunch of night flights coming up?" 

"What am I gonna do with ya?" Becky hugged him tightly, which told him she was happier about the Pokemon then she wanted to let on.

"I can think of a few things." Finn offered.

"Oi!" Becky whacked him across the chest. 

 

\---------

 

Becky got herself Serperior just after turning heel and starting her The Man gimmick. She thought she needed something specific, a haughty little Pokemon that looked tough and like it could kick some ass if it needed to. So she got Serperior. He was a funny little Pokemon, sort of haughty actually, and almost standoffish. But he was sweet enough behind the scenes. He seemed to enjoy going out in front of the crowd and played the part really well. 

 

\---------

 

Becky got Leafeon last, and for herself. She loved all her Pokemon; Turtwig was her little fella who liked to curl up and eat fruit with her and watch all her shows when she got her off days, Cacturne was her strength, her sanity on days when she felt like she was getting overwhelmed, and Serperior was her confidence, needling her out of bed on days she needed a little boost. They were all sides to her, that she enjoyed and felt lucky to have in her life. 

But she didn't have that special Pokemon. The one that could be her calming influence. The one that could help her on stressful days to focus and calm down so she could do what she needed to do.

She didn't want any sort of weird fighting pacifist type Pokemon, and wanted to keep with the green theme she had going on.

So she found Leafeon, who was described as a pacifist that would fight if it needed to. He was perfect. 

Becky adopted the little Pokemon and fell in love with his sweet nature immediately. He followed her around all over the place and seemed perfectly at ease backstage.

She'd never admit he endeared himself to her when Finn was annoying her one night and Leafeon simply peed all over his wrestling boot. Becky hadn't laughed that hard in a very long time, listening to Finn curse a blue streak about the smell and the feeling all over his foot.


End file.
